one hell of a night
by MOKU-MOKU
Summary: what happens when u take the YGO cast, n make them all drunk, and stuck in a bar.....HELL!*chappie 2 up ! WHOO HOO ^_^*
1. Default Chapter

"One hell of a night" moku: ok first off I do NOT OWN YUGIOH! Ok good ^_^ chibi: NOPE ! no own YGO ^_^  
  
this story begins in dominoe, dominoe's local BAR in fact.  
  
Mokuba: OK! *is drunk as he bumps into his brother seto* karoke night Everyone: O_O; Mai: *begins to sing "material girl"* I'm a material girl, and I'm in a material world Mokuba: *blinks* .... Yami marik: *begins to sing "U suck!" Esper roba: * sees Pegasus walk by n begins to glomp on old pegsy* Mokuba: what the ****! Yugi & Tea: *Are makin out in the back as both are drunk* Joey: GO YUGI GO! Everyone: -_____-'errr. Mokuba: *sees mai stripping* WHOO HOOO!! Sluts, n bitches! Seto: ok mokuba uve had enough *pulls mokuba away from mai* Tea: OK GUYS! *pulls away from yugi* FRIENDSHIP IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD..*takes out a sheet of paper* and.errr..good .I cant read the blurred out part.I was payed to say this thanx to the writer of this story! ( thank u tea, now evil mean parents cant blame me for not putting something "GOOD" in this story) Joey: EMINEM LAW SUIT! I mean errr right ... Esper roba: hey big boy.*stares at pegasus's ass* Mokuba: esper is a guy wearing pink...what are u trying to tell us esper? Yugi: awww cmon tea.. Tea: now now yugi when we get home.u can HAVE ALL u want . Yugi: WHOO HOO ^_^ Seto: ok, mokuba lets get out of this freak show.. Mokuba: aww but seto this is a nice freak show * 5 minutes later* rika: *walks right into the bar seeing everyone playing strip poker* Mokuba:EVERY BODY go for mai in her panties! I mean.errrr Joey: YAH! Seto: this is pathetic.. Shizuka/serenity: awww cmon seto don't u wanna see me .? Mokuba: seto's got a girlfriend! Rebecca: o mokuba n u don't ? Mokuba: SETO HELP! will mokuba EVER see mai nude? Will seto EVER jack-off with serenity? AND WILL ESPER STOP BEING GAY!? And will I ever get a law suit for putting stuff like this in a child's fictional story!? X.x find out next time ! _ _ READ N REVIEW PWEEEZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! 


	2. chappie 2

"one hell of a night" welcome to chappie 2 of my story! ^_^ moku & chibi together: WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Me: good moku good chibi! Wanna cookie? --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mai: *begins to dance in a VERY interesting way on the pole*  
  
EVERYONE cept. Becca n rika: O_O (why the hell is tea looking?!?! _ _ )  
  
Rika:*drags joey away from mai* uve had enough...  
  
Joey: I WASN'T LOOKING I PROMISE!!!!!  
  
Yami marik: mai is the biggest slut  
  
Mai: WHAT !?  
  
Yami marik: mai is the BIGGEST SLUT IN THE FREAKIN WORLD!  
  
*seconds later u hear a loud -slap- sound across someones face*  
  
moku: oooooooo that sumtin ur gonna feel tomorrow..  
  
Joey: *dazed* mai can HIT me all she wants .  
  
Rika: oooohhh don't worry wheeler ur getting a hit...  
  
*-slap-*  
  
Joey: *whimpers like a doggy* owwiee.  
  
Seto: that is sooo weak..-___-'  
  
Joey: well atleast PEOPLE LIKE me kaiba! *opens a closet revealing all of the rabid fan  
  
girl/stockers of joey* SEE!?  
  
Seto: *feels SO un-loved*  
  
Esper roba: yeeeesss Pegasus! Ya! baby! GO GO GO!  
  
Rika: ok that's odd...O_o.my mind has gone to the dark side.  
  
Seto: RIKA! I am ur father  
  
Rika: WE KNOW THAT SETO!!  
  
Everyone: -___- *anime fall*  
  
( NOW! Its time to change the story a bit .*PLOT TWIST!* don't twist the plot to  
  
much or it might break...*breaks the plot*.uh oh O_O)  
  
playboy models: *gather round seto*  
  
seto: *pimpin wit his pimpin chain n feather hat*  
  
joey: ooo hell naw.  
  
becca n moku: *make out in the back*  
  
seto: .I guess the pimp juice runs in the family.  
  
*spider-man crashes through the roof*  
  
spider man: *hands mokuba a condom*  
  
mokuba: ..errr I don't think ill need THIS!  
  
Spider-man: theres a lot of fathers who said the same thing..  
  
EVERYONE: spider saves the day again! ( o the random-ness..*trys to fix plot* )  
  
mai:*makes out with joey n begins to pull of his shirt*  
  
joey: ^_^ WHOO HOO!!  
  
Rika: *EVIL GLARE* dead..*runs at mai*  
  
Moku: CAT FIGHT!  
  
Joey: HA KAIBA BEAT THAT WOMEN ARE FIGHTING FOR ME!  
  
Seto: *orders 2 models to fight to the death .in bikini's*  
  
( what the **** is goin on here.)  
  
old ladys: *glomp on joey while rika has her hands full fighting mai*  
  
joey: ERRR HELP! It's the attack of fan.gir-lady's!  
  
rika: * kicks mai out the window of a building as she dropped over 100 feet*  
  
*-splat-*  
  
moku: dammmmmnnn.she aint gonna be in the next fic.  
  
( daaaaammmmmnnn rika kicks ass?)  
  
Will I ever fix the plot!? Will seto ever stop pimpin like the snoopy double gizzle?! And will mokuba really need a condom O_o ! and HOW THE HELL DID rika kick ass ?!?!?!?! find out next time ^_^! 


	3. i have a dream!

* EVERYONE BURNING IN HELL * WHOO HOO! I mean uhhh welcome to the 3rd chappie..i still havnt fixed the plot so sorry for the odd-ness/random-ness x__x o by the way . chibi: HE NO OWN YGO! ^_^ police: GET EM! Chibi: me go bye bye ^_^'  
  
Moku: big bro?  
  
Seto: no my names big pimpin  
  
Joey: -___- oooooo boy.  
  
Esper: Pegasus..u feel me..im so into u now..i wanna be more then a friend to u now sorry pegsy but I have to leave u now.  
  
Pegasus: I GAVE U THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE! I WAS EVEN WILLING TO MARRY U, so I could be ur wife.  
  
Moku: QUICK SUMBODY GET MY KNIFE! *stabs n killz Pegasus*  
  
Gangsta guy: *has gun* GET BACK I GOTTA GUN!  
  
Moku: yah n uve prolly got like 50 son's, did that bitch of ur's ever heard of a condom ?! its like not to be loner wrap ur boner!  
  
Gangsta guy: UR DEAD! *shoots but misses n killz esper*  
  
Moku: HELL YEA! *does monkey-monkey dance*  
  
( *fix's the plot* WHOOO HOOO!!! Anywayz back to my nice lil fic. Where its about to get interesting heheheh )  
  
me: hey how the *uck did I get in this fic?!  
  
Yami marik & yami bakura: *plant bombs everywhere* HAHAH DIE BITCHES!  
  
Tea: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!  
  
Yugi: tea! C'mere!  
  
*minutes later u hear tea moaning*  
  
tea: OOOO YUGI!GO GO! *moans*  
  
*both of them finish..doing.err..**  
  
me: *takes out microphone* tea! Tell me ..wtf did u do ?  
  
tea: yugi was a lil on the small side if u kno what I mean.  
  
mai: SMALL SIDE! That kid could use his *ick as a foot stool n STILL he wouldn't be taller!  
  
Me: WERE ALL GONNA DIE! *the whole bar blows up*  
  
* suddenly u see mai in a bikini sitting on my lap a warm beach place millions of dollars at my feet while mai curled n cuddled close to my body kissing my neck *  
  
EVERYONE: WAKE UP!  
  
Me: what what!? *wakes up from dream* FUCK!  
  
Will I ever have such a good dream? Will tea stop talking to me about yugi's SMALL side x__X wtf! .N SETO stop pimpin !!!!!!!!! ^_^ till next time ^_^ 


	4. happy thanksgiving

I DO NOT OWN YGO! but I do own ALL my plot holes * falls in plot hole* GOD DAMNT!  
  
*scene starts at odion's house scince everyone had left the club that night cuz it was thanksgiving, when odion pulls marik aside from the table*  
  
odion: ..why did u invite my mom to thanksgiving!?!  
  
Marik: I don't know maybe BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT U DO on thanksgiving invite ur family.  
  
Odion: my mom doesn't know im gay!  
  
Marik: WHAT!? *twitches* ur gay?! .*steps back abit*  
  
Odion: relax marik.I don't try "things" with small "people"  
  
Marik: im gonna pretend u didn't say that...-__-  
  
Odion: I CANT TELL MY MOM IM GAY!!!  
  
Marik: OOOO yes u will, *mumbles to self* Im taping this thanksgiving ..  
  
Odion: *walks back to the table* ummm mom..  
  
Odion's mom: ooo baby look at how much uve grown ..what was that hunny?  
  
Odion: ummmm..  
  
Marik: ODION WANTS TO TELL U SOMETHING!  
  
Odion: i..i..*sips water*  
  
Marik: *grabs galss of water* jus say it u lil chicken shit !  
  
Odion: *says quickly* mom im gay..  
  
Odion's mom: I KNEW IT!, I mean ..*trys to act surprised* hunny .ur gay ?  
  
Odion: _! U KNEW!?  
  
Odions mom: hunny OFCOURSE I knew..there were clues, like u were always fond of that rhyme.ruba dub dub 3 men in a tub, u LOVED to wear my high heels, n when u were a baby u loved the hot pink colored diapers. Odion: OK MOM! THAT'S ENOUGH!  
  
Odion's mom: .odion.I have a secret too...its-..  
  
*switches to "joey's house" u hear joey's mom n dad talking*  
  
mom: where is that marriage tape of our's hun?  
  
Dad: ummm o THAT one..i taped over it with porno..  
  
( ooo wow.I guess the light head-ed-ness runs in the family -___-')  
  
mom: U WHAT!? I SENT A COPY OF OUR TAPE TO GRANDPA!  
  
*skips to a daycare center for old people n see a group of old guys starring at the Tv.*  
  
old man: OMG! Shes takking off her bra!!!  
  
Grandpa:*punches in-between his legs* WAKE UP! God damn!  
  
*scene skips to the middle of the park mai n her mom are talking*  
  
mai: mom..do u ever feel dirty ?....down there...  
  
mom: hunny every female must go through that ...  
  
dad: *pops in out of nowhere* YA MAI! Now ur old enough to do the "dirty dirty" (like she hasn't alredy that slut -__-')  
  
on the next chappie well see yugi going to the docter?, n wtf is odion's mom's secret ?, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ! ^_^ 


	5. THE RETURN OF THE MOKUMOKU SHOW!

YES! *throws writers block out the window to the preachers* SCREW U!  
  
O yea.no own YGO! ^_^  
  
Odions mom: hunny..my secret..is..I LOVE MEN!  
  
Odion: what?...but ur a girl.UR SUPPOST TO LIKE MEN!  
  
Odions mom: .hunny ..u THOUGHT I was a girl.?..  
  
Odion: O_O!!!!!!!!!  
  
*skips to a stage*  
  
mokuba: WELCOME TO THE MOKU-MOKU SHOW!  
  
Mokuba: we wanted some new laughs so we put seto to his first slumber party....with....porno stars eh ..lets talk to seto about this...  
  
Seto: I AM SOOO DEAD with my g/f -_-'  
  
Mokuba: LETS watch the tape shall we ?  
  
*skips to tape of seto rubbin the ass of a girl wearing a thong*  
  
mokuba: poor seto.anywayz! NEXT! lets see what the kaiba cam has picked up on the streetz !  
  
*skips to a screen where lil squirls are attacking the camera man*  
  
mokuba: ooooo heys gonna feel that one tomorrow! Ur a great audience! i swear last nights audience...was giving the number 1 sign but with the wrong finger ..hmm...ANYWAYZ! parents watch this show....n think we give bad images to children.... unlike other shows.....ill admit...WE DO! today..were going to show....lil kids how evil the world is..by showing them....the animal planet....the female species.....lets watch...  
  
*shows video of mai sleeping n interviewer sounding like mokuba talking*  
  
watch as the female of the species wakes to kill the younger yet liler male with the camera...  
  
mai: *wakes up* WTF ARE U DOING IN MY ROOM!  
  
Mokuba: *throws tea blimp at mai* watch as the female savagly strips the blimp of its clothing n under its own will begins to harm it doing sexually abusing things....  
  
Mai: *grnals at mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *back in the studio*today's news a new virus was created that automaticly opens pornographic pictues on the victims screen F-B-I will be trying to find the hackers...once someone complains  
  
Mai: MOM DAD! IM HAVING A KID!  
  
Mai's mom N dad: IM GONNA BE A FATHER!  
  
Mokuba: O_o..riiiiigghhtt..  
  
Mokuba: thank u for watching the moku-moku show! *audience claps as moku leaves the stage*  
  
Oooooo god moku has FINNALY got his show back HELL has jus been unleashed on the world in later news the world has jus been takin over bye the devil also known as george bush . ooo boy im gonna get sued for that one TILL NEXT TIME! ^_^ (( if im not in jail O_O)) 


	6. the killing of fangirlz!

HOW DO I COME UP WITH THESE RANDOM-IDEAS! *sniffs crack* O! ummm YES! TO THE FIC CAVE!  
  
Rika: *after the party at the bar she came home to see joey being attacked by FAN GIRLS!* U BITCH! GET AWAY FROM HIM!  
  
Fangirls: NEVER! *glomp joey*  
  
Mokuba: *sigh* poor joey.ATTACKED by women..  
  
Seto: *holds a sighn up "will work for sluts" *  
  
Mokuba: n I thought the life of seto could get ANY more pathetic..  
  
Rika: *rips the head off a fangirl* without a head im sure u dotn need arms or legs..SO I TOOK THEM OFF TOO!!!  
  
Mokuba: O_O!  
  
Seto: O_O!  
  
Joey: O_O!  
  
Army of fangirls: LEAVE JOEY ALONE U OLD HAG!  
  
Rika: *fire grows in eyes* OOOOO NOO SHE DIDN'T!!!  
  
Rika: * suddenly her hair turns gold-ish color* GRRR!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: super-sayin rika ? HEY THIS AINT DBZ!  
  
Rika: TOO BAD! *fires energy beams blowing the fangirls to bitz!*  
  
Mokuba: ohhhhh poor fangirls...some of them were hot too..o well.*dances with all his fangirls to the music of sean paul-like glue*  
  
Seto: does the pimpin run in the family? eh?  
  
Rika: DIE!!!!!!! *hears phone ring*  
  
Ansewerin machine: *picks it up* .hello rika isn't hear right now.shes killing fangirls.plz leave a message..BEEP!  
  
O_O rika killz fan girls..seto KEEPS pimpin..n does moku have the pimp juice? N what about the blimp tea?...wait she wasn't in this fic..O WELL! ^_^ till next time! REVIEW! 


End file.
